


Marker Mystery

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Mr. Hargreeves keeps borrowing markers from Mr. Winchester. But why is it so normal for them?





	Marker Mystery

‘Jordan! Elise! Pay attention to your own worksheets now, or I’ll put you both on separate sides of the room with even more worksheets to do.’  


Austin looked up from his own worksheet to see Mr. Winchester glaring at them. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, it was just a worksheet, not a test or anything. He saw Jordan looking from Elise to him and smiled. They’d talk later after class was over, before Mr. Winchester gave them all detention.  


Knock knock. The door opened slightly and a tiny head from a freshman peeked inside the classroom slowly. ‘Uhm, Mr. Winchester? I was sent here by my teacher to ask if we could borrow some white board markers? He said he lost his own at home and that they wouldn’t want to see him downstairs so soon again because he was there yesterday too.’  
Mr. Winchester sighed. ‘Who’s your teacher?’  


‘Mr. Hargreeves, Mr. Winchester.’   
‘You have PE now kid?’   
At this point, most of the class had stopped working on their worksheets and just paid attention to the conversation going on in the front.   
The freshman nodded. ‘Yessir, but he wanted to explain some tactic on the board essential to the game. And he said you wouldn’t mind borrowing him some markers.’   
Mr. Winchester grabbed two markers from his bag. ‘Of course he said that. Here ya go. Make sure to tell him he has to give them back at the end of the day, or else.’  


Austin went back to his worksheet, this was normal for them. Mr. Hargreeves always lost his markers, while they are probably all somewhere in his house. And Mr. Winchester always lend them out, never got them back, and the next day he’d tell the class that this time he would really make sure Mr. Hargreeves gave them back.   
Most students now assumed that’s just how their friendship worked, borrowing and never giving it back. They did wonder how Mr. Winchester got so many markers. He never got them back from the PE teacher, and as an English teacher he used them a lot. 

Mr. Winchester looked back at the freshman confused.  
‘Do you need something else? I gave you the markers.’  
‘Uhm no sir, I was just wondering what I should tell Mr. Hargreeves what will happen if he doesn’t give them back at the end of the day.’  


Mr. Winchester smiled. ‘Guess I’ll have to come up with a good reason this time. It took me too long this morning to find the markers in his bag.   
Tell him that next time my family visits, he can clean the spare bedrooms, and do the dishes.   
Tell him our dishwasher broke and it won’t be fixed until he washed at least two days in a row. I want to pay him back for when Klaus, Ben and him made a mess in the kitchen because they were baking a cake.’ The freshman nodded and left the class alone, markers in his hand.  


‘Uhm, the dishes sir? But, aren’t you both married? How can he be your roommate?’ Audrey asked.   
Mr. Winchester smiled. ‘I told you guys I was married right? Well, who do you think Mr. Hargreeves is married to?’  


Austin had never seen so much shock followed by a big cheer in his class before. Guess teachers can still surprise you, even when you’re a senior.


End file.
